Justice loves no one
by Grace1776 Jr
Summary: The charmed ones have fought against monsters, demons and warlocks. But they have never had to face the darkness that lies in all human hearts. Now they face someone who is neither mortal nor demon but has a purpose no less than their own charmed destin
1. Chapter 1

Dark Ages (unknown date)

(Setting) It is a dark cavern like space. Demons are being destroyed in balls of flame. A singular figure is swinging a large sword. He has roguishly good looks and long hair that silhouettes his face. He is gasping, clearly tired but he fights on. He raises a shield of a bronze like material to deflect a fire ball. It saves him but heats up to glow read burning his arm. The young warrior throws it aside revealing charred flesh around his forearm.

He charges the last of the demons throwing his sward forward to sever its head. It disappears in flames and screams. The warrior falls to his knees leaning against his sword for balance. Whitlighter orbs form behind him. It is a woman with blond hair. She is wearing Elder robes.

The Warrior looks over his shoulder with disgust clear on his sweaty and bloody face. "What do you want Elder?" He is gasping out the words but it is clear he is not happy to see her.

She looks on him with the classic all knowing Elder smugness, "I've come to help you."

He looks around, "A bit late. If you wanted to help why not help my brothers dying outside?"

"I cannot interfere in the lives of mortals…" She has a regrettable look on her face. "It is time for you to come with me."

"I serve your charge," He tiredly rises to his feet, "but stay away from me, False Angel." He raises his sword in defense.

"You are a strong mortal, but you are mortal all the same." She raises her hand and the Warrior disappears in orbs.

* * *

In a white temple like pace:

The warrior is clean and his muscular bear arms are held. His hair is pulled back into a warrior's tail but he is unarmed. At his side is an older man in blue robes. He rests a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I am sorry but there is no other." He steps back. Leaving the warrior alone. There are others in the chamber in different color robes. A woman with gray hair, a high priestess of sorts, gestures for silence.

"Here in this sacred place we bestow 'Nullity' upon one who was chosen." She speaks out.

The warrior comprehends all of a sudden looking around. "What?"

A wizard steps forward, "Priestess, this mortal is unworthy of Nullity, bestow it upon a witch or at least something gifted with magic."

"Magnus," the man that had been standing by the warrior before speaks out, "Nullity itself chose him, and it is our duty to bestow it."

"What do the Elders say of this," Magnus rages on. "They brought the Nullity forth they can chose where it goes."

"They had nothing to do with it." Another speaks up.

"Let's get this over with," Another witch speaks from across the room.

The priestess agreed "I must call for order, let us begin."

"No!" everyone fell silent. The Warriors voice boomed out. "You magical Filth, how dare you do this to me. Keep your filthy magic within your own world and leave me to mine."

Without warning a black smoke rose from the walls to swarm to the Warrior. "NO!" he shouted and tried to move but his feet wouldn't obey him. It takes moments and the warrior is reviled again but he isn't squirming. He is straight and steps forward his feet free from the magic that had held him. He looks around the room his eyes that had been brown a crystalline blue, cold.

The man that had been by his side earlier and that spoke out on his behalf stepped forward. "I am sorry my friend, but it chose you. Only you were worthy, incorruptible…" he fell silent with a wave of the warrior's hand. A hard condemning gesture.

"Do not explain your intentions to me, Alesentos," He stared at Alesentos with cold condemnation. "I see your soul and all that you have done, by choice and by command. The evil that you forced upon me sees its kin with you." He looked at everyone in the room. "It sees it in all of you."

The Priestess swallows and steps forward. "It is true, that you see the darkness in others but…" She didn't have a chance to finish before the Warrior faded away into smoke. His voice echoed through the room.

"I am nothing, were once was dignity. The cursed shall be the deliverer, and all who would hide darkness shall be fearful for I see through shadows from even darker voids of oblivion. Fear my judgment, for with it comes death…" Then there was nothing.

Alesentos bowed his head in sorrow. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Modern Day SanFransisco:

Phoebe Halliwell was sitting at a stool in P3. She had a note pad on the bar and was trying to write something despite the loud music. Piper showed up behind the bar. "Are you sure this is the best place to be doing that?" she asked her younger sister.

Phoebe looked up and pulled her glasses from her face. "Hey, I can work and have fun too."

"Yeah, don't mix work and play." Piper said.

Paige showed up and sat next to Phoebe, "Drink, Now…"

"What's wrong sweetie," Piper asked mixing another drink for her sister.

"Brad," Paige stated as if that meant anything.

Piper rolled her eyes and left to bring another drink to someone else at the bar. Phoebe patted Paige on the shoulder, "Okay, you'll find the right one…"

Paige looked at Phoebe, "No, not like that, Brad is an old friend that just won't get his life together. He wants to crash with me but he can't and…" she waved her cell phone in the air indicating she had been on the phone.

"Oh," Phoebe said.

* * *

Outside the club:

A man in an expensive suit runs through out of an ally scared for his life. He narrowly escapes being hit by a car and turns into the line for P3 trying to get lost in the crowd. He looks behind him and sees nothing. Someone relieved he gets past the bouncer and enters the club.

He makes a B line for the Bar and orders whisky. Piper was behind the bar and saw the man's nerves were fried. "Sure you want hard liquor?"

He looks at her, "Yes, just poor the damn drink." He slaps his hand on the table.

"Okay," Piper says putting the drink before him. She was just going to let him calm down then call for some help.

Across the bar a young man in black sits next to Phoebe opposite Paige. Phoebe looks up and is struck by how good looking the young man is. Sharp chiseled features, clean shaven and short dark brown hair. His eyes were a beautiful cool blue, even lighter and sharper than Leo's or Wyatt's. He didn't even spare her a look, just silently sat there at the bar staring into nothing.

Phoebe felt a bit put off by the guys indifference but damn he was gorgeous. "Hi," she said.

It took a second but man's face turned to face her and those intense crystalline eyes looked into her soft brown ones. From a frontal look he was even more striking, and Phoebe realized he couldn't be more than twenty something, a bit young but she wasn't looking for Mr. Right at this particular moment.

He raised one eyebrow. "Hello," he said.

"I'm Phoebe," she held out her hand. He looked down at it and slowly reached to take it. Instead of shaking it he held it in between his thumb and index finger and raised it up to give a light kiss. It wasn't over done but had a kind of casual grace like it meant nothing other than to show respect. Phoebe felt her heart flutter and blood rise in her cheeks. She shook herself realizing she hadn't heard his name. "I'm sorry I didn't hear your name."

He gave her a half smile that seemed somewhat strained as if he wasn't used to it. "Enjoy your evening, Phoebe, good luck with your column." He stepped away from the bar and moved around her and Paige to blend in with the crowd.

Paige had been watching him too. She tapped Phoebe's shoulder, "Who was that?" she asked impressed.

"I don't know," Phoebe said. But he was gone now. A bit disappointed she turned back to her pad. She realized he had wished her good luck with her column. She didn't say anything about that…her suspicion alarm relaxed when she realized that she had had her face up on billboards and on TV not too long ago, and besides her notes said "ASK PHOEBE" at the top. He had just been observant. It was actually kind of flattering and mitigated the blow off.

* * *

Across the Club:

The man in the suit finished off the liquor in to gulps and hit up for more.

"Sorry, guy but I don't think that is a good idea." Piper said.

"Hey, BITCH, Poor the damn drink!" he nearly jumped over the bar to get at her. A bouncer grabbed him and didn't have to wait for Piper's instructions to know what to do. He dragged the smaller man out to the back. Piper just shook her head sorry for the poor sap but pissed at him too. Let him sleep it off.

The bouncer threw the man out the back into an ally. "Stay out till you can calm down, Buddy." The door closed and locked.

The man in the suit realized he was outside again. Fear came over him again. "Oh no…" he said in a shaky voice.

"Eric Sanders," a disembodied voice spoke out from a shadow. A young man in black stepped out of the shadow seeming to appear from nowhere. "Your time has come. You have been judged."

Sanders sputtered and backed away too afraid to turn. His back was flat against the opposite wall. "Please, I have a family…I'll, I'll do anything…"

"Justice is not bought nor forgiveness be earned. You have murdered, you have raped. Your victims will not know of your fate. The only thing that you have is this moment to make your peace."

"I didn't do anything…the police have the guy…" Sanders begged.

"The truth cannot be hidden from me, and you lie even when given the chance to cleanse your soul. You have no more chances in his life. May you be a better being in your next." The man in black held out his hand and a thin sliver sword proofed out of smoke. Those fears eyes smoked as if flames were burning behind them. Smoke latterly rose off the man's skin dissipating less than an inch away from him. The blade was raised then brought down.

* * *

Note:

Hope you guys liked. This was partially inspired by Brent Weeks' The Night Angel Trilogy. I am changing enough to make it somewhat original but mostly the character I'm making comes from that book. If you like it and want to read more let me know. I have another story I need to finish but this is something I want to come back to.


	2. Chapter 2

Halliwell Manor:

Piper woke up in the middle of the night. The phone was ringing. Sleepily she reached over and picked it up. "Yeah, Piper Halliwell speaking," it was a policemen on the other end. Piper's eyes went wide. "What?...Okay, I'm coming over."

She threw off the sheets and started getting dressed fully awake. Baby Chris started crying disturbed by her loud movements. "Oh, no, baby, it's alright." She picks Chris up and holds him rocking him slowly. "It's okay, nothing wrong." Damn it. She almost called for Leo but he was at magic school trying to organize after Paige's brief rain as head mistress. She rocks Chris back and forth till he calms down.

After putting Chris back to bed she heads over to Phoebe's room. "Wake up,".

"What" Phoebe says curling up further under the covers. "I was up late."

"No later than me, get up."

"What?" Phoebe opens her eyes.

"Get dressed there was a murder at P3,"

"What!" Phoebe sits straight up in bed. "When? Who? What?"

"That what I got you for. Hurry up I'll get Paige to watch the kids." Piper leaves the room.

Phoebe jumps out of bed and throws on some jeans and a sweatshirt. Not her best look but it was what was there on hand. Piper shows up again at the door, "come on."

"Okay, okay." Phoebe fallows seeing Paige in her nightgown.

* * *

P3:

He sat at an all night café drinking a cup of coffee. IT was not a pleasant drink, too bitter much like beer but one learned to drink it. The caffeine helped. Was looking out the window at the blinking lights of police cars as they went around the corner to the P3 club. Someone had found the body.

He could have moved it but there would have been no point. Nothing had warranted the extra effort. He had taken Sanders' wallet emptying it of bills then tossing it aside. That same money had purchased the coffee he was now drinking.

He hadn't stuck around to savor his kill, he had just been a bit tired and in truth had nowhere else to be at that particular moment. That was probably the worst part, there was no more guilt when he killed, that feeling had long since left him. But the feeling of purposelessness that fallowed. The space between was what ate at him now. The waiting with nothing to do and nothing to occupy this time.

He could train, he could practice, hell he could move on to another city. Nothing was keeping him here. He had found Sanders buy chance or whatever providence that all men who crossed his path were subject too. He took another sip of the coffee. Maybe he needed a new hobby, but what was there left to do?

He watched as a Jeep pulled around the corner and two relatively attractive women exited the vehicle. He was actually surprised he recognized both of them. It took less than a moment for him to realize the older woman with the long hair was the bar tender and the younger had been none other than the famous Phoebe Halliwell. He reached over to an old paper that had been left further down the counter. Her column was prominently shown.

"Question," he read aloud. "My boss keeps occupying my time with work making it really hard to be with my boyfriend. I think he is the one but as long as I'm working we just can't find the time to really get to know one another." Without humor he contemplated the answer he would give. So many factors to consider, age, what was the work are a flippant blond airhead like so many modern women…ultimately none of my business, make up your own mind. He read the answer, "Ask yourself if what you do is worth your happiness. You can always find a new job and you don't want to spend the rest of your life wondering if this was the one. Temper that with your own self awareness and ask yourself if what you do makes you feel fulfilled and is the problem your boss or is it you and your boyfriend." He shrugged, not too bad.

He was about to put the paper away when another article next to the column caught his attention. "No leads in robbery/homicide…" he read further. A bar had been robbed by a gun toting biker like figure and a shooting had ensued. A business man had been shot as well as the hooker he had been engaging at the time. Both died. No new evidence and the business man's family were calling for help placing a rather large reward for any information leading to an arrest.

A chase. He stood up leaving the unfinished coffee and dropping a few the bills he had taken off of Mr. Sanders' body by the cup.

* * *

Crime scene:

Piper and Phoebe were allowed to go past the Police Tape. Too bad Morris wasn't here anymore. All the magic stuff had finally gotten to him. He had been promoted but had to move. The new detective on site was a woman with long pail blond hair. "I'm detective Bleach," she introduced herself. Phoebe was caught off guard and didn't hold back the snicker. The detective glared at Phoebe, clearly already irritated. Considering the time it didn't surprise Piper in the least.

"Hi, I'm Piper Halliwell, this is my sister Phoebe." Piper introduced herself.

"Mrs. Halliwell, you were working here tonight?" Detective Bleach stated more than asked.

"Yeah, do you want me to…" Piper tried to offer to identify the body giving Phoebe a chance to slip away and see if she could get a premonition or something.

"That will not be necessary at this point. We would like access to your security cameras and the phone number to any of your staff that were also working tonight."

"Sure." Piper said. She led the detective into P3. Phoebe tried to slip away but the detective was clearly keeping an irritated eye on her.

Once inside P3 Detective Bleach spoke up. "Miss Halliwell, where you also here earlier?"

"Yeah," Phoebe answered promptly. This person kind of reminded her of Cryogen. I was sitting right there. Phoebe walked over to the stool she had been sitting on. She touched the counter and a vision flashed. She was sitting at the bar then saw a man across from her yelling at Piper. Then it flashed back to herself but she was talking to someone but it wasn't a person it was…smoke, a vapor with glowing blue/white eyes. The vision ended.

"…did you see anyone looks suspicious?"

"Excuse me," Phoebe asked realizing the detective had been talking. Then was embarrassed seeing that the detective had been talking to Piper and not her.

Detective Bleach gave Phoebe a withering look. "Oh if looks could kill," Phoebe said under her breath.

* * *

Later back at the Manor:

"I saw vapor, smoke, it was kind of transparent like it wasn't even there." Phoebe tried to explain. "Oh and there was sense that things seemed to fade around it."

Paige was looking through the Book of Shadows. "I don't see anything in here about a smoke demon. There is a mist entity, and Elementals and shadows…no, no smoke."

"And it was sitting next to you?" Piper asked trying to feed Wyatt.

"Yeah but you would think I would notice a man made of smoke sitting next to me." Phoebe scoffed.

"What about that guy that blew you off?" Page suggested. "You know the cute one."

Suddenly it dawned on Phoebe. In the premonition she had been speaking to the smoke as if she could see it there. It could have been camouflaged or something. "You're right Paige, he was right there and I remember turning to speak with him like I saw myself in the vision."

"Okay, so we have an Idea what he looks like what do we do now? Sometimes I wish we still had a whitelighter to talk to." Paige closed the book. "Well, I have to go check on Billie. She has got it into her head that she can summon a demon to interrogate it about her sister."

"Oh, bad idea," Piper said and waved Paige off.

"Maybe you can ask Leo about the smoke demon?" Paige suggested before leaving.

"Might not be a bad idea." Phoebe agreed. She grabbed her jacket "got to go to work."

Right after she left the phone rang, which Piper had to go answer leaving Wyatt alone for a few moments. "Mrs. Halliwell," Detective Bleach was on the other line. "We identified the man killed behind your club. A Mr. Eric Sanders. He looked like he had been robbed, we found a wallet with credit cards but no cash. There were some strange circumstances, will you come down to make a statement?"

"Sure, I'll just need to get a babysitter."

"Look forward to seeing you." The detective hung up.

* * *

Else Where in San Francisco:

He stepped passed the police tape left on the ground. There were only a handful of people around. The owner of the club and his bartender as well as a few loyal patrons. This place had lost a lot of clientele after the incident. The bartender looked up from the glass he was cleaning but didn't see anyone. He looked back down. He stood right in front of the man but said nothing. No reason to alert them to his presence. He moved to an out of the way stool and sat down and waited. Let the people act out unaware they were being observed.

* * *

Please Review: let me know what you think and what you would like to see.


	3. Chapter 3

Some place unknown:

He silently walked past the guard. It was a somewhat fine establishment, a restaurant that catered to the Russian influences. What was not easily observed to the naked eye was that this was a front for the Russian Mob in San Francisco. His eavesdropping on conversations at the bar alerted to him to the fact that the man killed had owed a lot of money to an enforcer, of sorts who frequented the bar. And by fallowing several other individuals he came here.

He stepped up to a closed door. He tested the handle to see if it was locked. It was. He pointed his finger at the small key slot and watched as a wisp of dark smoke emitted from his finger into the lock. A soft click ensued. He tested the door again. It was open. He opened the door and stepped into the room beyond.

The guard on duty turned to look at the open door. He poked his head in saw nothing unusual and closed it.

Humorlessly he dismissed the guard and allowed him to close the door without incident. He walked along the hall taking time to listen at the doors he passed. This part of the restaurant was separate from the dinning and kitchen area which had probably been converted from the buildings original function but that was unknown without studying records. This city was a mix of cultures and histories and styles all put into one big melting pot. Was that not the American dream?

Surprising enough it was the last door he examined that had five middle aged men playing cards…

He stepped in. "Hay, bub, wherever you think you are get out…" a man said and stood up. His cold eyes stared into the eyes of the man about to forcibly move him. Murder, many murders, killing not in self defense or in fair combat but done for profit or personal enjoyment. He couldn't tell how many or which was which but he could see it. As any demon could smell the taint of evil He could see in the eyes the sins of man.

A large hand reached to push him back by the shoulder. It made contact but in a quick gesture the man screamed in pain and agony as his arm was snapped at the elbow. Before the older man fell back in agony He reached under the man's jacket and pulled out a 45. Pistol. With his thumb he turned the safety off and shot him as he fell. The screaming stopped.

"Gentlemen, Sit!" his words were not loud but they were firm. His features melted away and everyone in the room stared in absolute fear. The cool eyes that remained looked at everyone as he pointed the gun in turn. "I have some questions."

"What the…" A guard came in with gun drawn and stopped in shock. He reached out with his free and claws formed along his fingers. A quick slash and the man grabbed his bleeding throat but couldn't scream.

He faced the men in the room again. "I only need one of you…". Bang, Bang, Bang… "He set the weapon on the table and walked over to the only survivor. The old man cursed in Russian and tried to get away. He spun the man around and looked him in the eye. It was very similar to the other man, no surprise. "Tell me about a murder not very long ago."

* * *

Manor:

Paige was going over the book of shadows while Piper tried to feet baby Chris. "I see, demons that hide in smoke, smoke killing demons, not sure how that makes sense, but nothing about a demon made of smoke but looks human." Paige finally said. "Remember the good old days when the book had all the answers?" Paige pouted.

"What's wrong with you?" Piper asked.

"Ah, Billie is being troublesome again and Henry is busy with work and hasn't been able to find the time to talk to me."

"Oh," Piper said unworried.

"That's it?" Paige asked. "Where's my sympathy…the oh it will be okay or at least cup cakes."

"Hey you be the mother of two kids, and one that had decided to orb every time I turn my back…"

"Really, Wyatt's orbing."

"Yeah," Piper looked around. "I think he is jealous that I spend so much time with Chris so now whenever he is alone he orbs someplace else and when I come back I go crazy trying to find him. Where is he anyway, I left him just having cereal?" Piper's eyes widened in exasperation but not all out worry. " Would have been easier if Leo could still orb but…"

"He can't and bla, bla, ancient history." Paige nodded. "And I'll go look for him."

"Thanks."

* * *

Russian Card Game:

The fifth man, a lieutenant in the mob had confirmed his suspicion. It had been a mob hit and the enforcer that had been owed the money had actually done the deed. The lieutenant had given up the name and address of the man. He would have to pay a visit…"Thank you." He took the man's own gun and placed it against the man's temple and fired.

He let the gun fall into the man's lap and started walking out. He dropped the mask…or put it back on, depends on the point of view. People were running and coming out of the other rooms. Sirens were wailing outside, the police had come. Must have been watching the building or where on the take…didn't matter.

He walked out with the crowd and past anyone that would have stopped him. They no longer could see him. Invisible, free from all ramifications of his actions…

* * *

Note:

Short, chapter but whatever keeps the story alive, right. Reviews are much appreciated and any ideas are welcome always.


End file.
